


Kiss Me At Midnight (If I Was That Kind Of Girl)

by Still_beating_heart, whiskeytangocharley



Series: Cheers To Fanfiction (And 2021) [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeytangocharley/pseuds/whiskeytangocharley
Summary: New Year's Eve 2004
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Cheers To Fanfiction (And 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069043
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	Kiss Me At Midnight (If I Was That Kind Of Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> After the -------- pretend canon doesn't exist anymore, just call it a ten year time skip.

Logan leaves the party when the noise becomes too much, and his hand starts to tingle and want and wish for Lilly. Maybe if the Fab Four was still a thing, this party would be fun. Maybe if she hadn't gone and gotten herself killed, then Veronica would be here. And Duncan would be _Duncan_ instead of whoever that person in the corner is. Logan tosses his red solo cup towards the trash, watching the last dregs of beer spatter out of it as it flips through the air and lands on the pile of other red solo cups. Lets his eyes scan the crowd just once more, maybe still hoping to find one of them there, the way they used to be. Sighing, he shoves the sliding glass door open into the night and makes his exit through the shoulder-to-shoulder mass of drunk teens in the yard, and gathered poolside to celebrate New Year's.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he doesn't stop moving until he's at the beach. Watching the surf roll in. Watching the stars twinkling in the night's sky. Feeling more alone than he maybe ever has. It's not like things were perfect with Lilly, it's not like she was a lifetime commitment, but that doesn't mean he doesn't miss her and the fact that what he had with her was more real than anything he’s had since. And he misses the way things were when they were all together. The Fab Four. How has it been two years already since they were right here where he's sitting now, the four of them. Laughing at resolutions, complaining about having to go back to school already.

He brings his knees towards his chest, wiggling back and forth until the sand is cupping his body just right. Loops his arms around his knees loosely and tips his head back. Closing his eyes to let the salt and wind wash away the memories. If the wind could wash it all away, he'd send off the belt marks too. Good riddance.

He probably should have snagged a bottle of something strong from that party. Just laid down here until he got so drunk he could pass out. Wake in the morning with the gulls, the ocean, and the sky. It's not too late to go back, shrug his way in and raid the liquor cabinet. Shifting his body to get to his feet, a voice interrupts his plans, a voice he knows from the very first note. He'd probably never admit out loud to being relieved to hear it, especially when it's chosen words are, "well if it isn't Logan Echolls, bad boy son of the great Aaron Echolls," she has a smirk on her face when he turns his head to look her direction, "what are you doing down here young man? Drinking underaged? Do I need to bring you in?"

He lifts his hands from his knees, putting his wrists up and out, "cuff me."

"Maybe someday, but not today," she plops down next to him, not close enough to touch. Backup groans when he realizes the walk is over for now, lays down when Veronica pats his shoulder, "thought you'd be at the big party. Schmoozing some cheerleaders or maybe someone's mom."

"Thought you'd be out solving the crime of the week."

When she doesn't respond right away, Logan watches her face, wanting to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear so he can see her better. Maybe she's been thinking about Lilly too. Wondering how to move on without her, how to fill that empty space she left. If she is, she doesn't say it, only wonders, "did you resolve to be a better person this year, rein in the raging jackass just a little bit? Or are you too perfect for resolutions?"

"I'm not too perfect for resolutions," he replies quickly, "just too perfect for the ones that involve being a better person.” He figures one moment of unguarded honesty won’t kill him and if anyone would get it, it would be Veronica and the constant evolution of her personality in the years he’s known her. “Besides, the jackass provides good cover, ya know?”

She snorts out a laugh and his fingertips itch to reach out and trace the smile on her face. But then there's Duncan. There's Duncan who despite everything Logan still considers his best friend and even though he dumped her, a part of Logan will always think of Veronica as Duncan's girl. And the fact that Veronica Mars will always be too good for someone like Logan. Maybe he should make a resolution this year, a resolution to stop hoping, to stop wanting, to stop wishing things could be different. That he could actually be a better person, someone good enough for her.

"Is that why you aren't at the party? The line of girls wanting to kiss the perfect man at midnight was just too long?"

"The line _was_ long, that part is true. Nothing I couldn't handle, but," he feels himself smirk, "I just didn't want to get any of their hopes up, ya know, there's only so much of me to go around."

She drags in an exaggerated breath of shock, "and here I thought the perfect man would be saving himself for the perfect woman."

Maybe he is. And she's just not ready yet. Hell, maybe he's not ready yet. But those are thoughts for another day, right now his only goal is to keep her talking.

“So what about you, Mars? Any resolutions of the bettering yourself variety? Maybe a little less with the threatening persona towards your fellow Pirates? Maybe try to fit in a little bit? Take high school life a little less seriously?" 

“Phfft, what would be the fun in that? Gotta keep you all on your toes.”

“Okay, fair enough,” he laughs. “So what are you doing here? No plans tonight?”

“Oh, Backup and I will probably eat some left over pizza, watch Dick Clark and,” she slips into her best wistful southern belle drawl, hands clasped to her chest. “Wish there was a boy who wanted to kiss me at midnight.”

Logan can’t believe she gave him an opening like that and he wishes for one brief second things weren’t what they were and he could say what he really wants. _Please let me follow you home, please let me kiss you at midnight._ He runs a hand through his hair and clears his throat before replying, “I could, uh....I could offer my services. Sneak you to the front of the line even."

Logan remembers a time that would’ve earned him a playful punch to the shoulder. She doesn’t dare touch him these days and instead settles for rolling her eyes at him. “Walked right into that one, huh? I might take you up on that, ya know, if I was that kind of girl.”

“Oh really? And what kind of girl would that be?”

“Your usual type. Cheap. Easy.”

“Harsh, Mars.”

“The truth often is,” Veronica shrugs, grabbing Backup’s leash and getting to her feet. “Happy New Year, Logan. Try to stay out of trouble.”

\--------------

"You going to kiss me at midnight, Mars?" Logan wonders, stepping forward to grip her hips and pull her towards him.

"Sure, if I was that kind of girl," her arms immediately rise, hands linking together at the base of his skull.

"What kind of girl would that be?"

"The kind that kisses her husband in public, the cheep, easy PDA type."

He feels himself smile, "I guess I should get you home before midnight then," he thinks of the beach then, it feels so long ago, back when they were different people with different broken hearts. Broken hearts that needed some time, some space, and a handful of years to heal. He flattens his hands, smooths them over her back and leans in to press against her mouth.

It's just a kiss, a kiss shared between two people that have been sharing kisses for years now. It's nothing epic, but it still feels like it could burn the world down around them regardless. That is, until she pulls away, pats his chest and orders, "c'mon flyboy, places to go, things to do and you know how Wallace hates to be kept waiting."

Logan hates to be kept waiting too when it comes to having his wife's full attention, but he knows epic takes time. He watches as she tugs her coat on, turns in the doorway and urges him on with an expression of _get moving_ that speaks the words clearly enough without her having to open her mouth.

He grins at her in response and follows her out, knowing that somewhere in there is a girl that will be happy to kiss her husband at midnight even in a room full of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to user subscribers, fandom friends, and anyone else reading this! Thanks for the support :)


End file.
